elemental_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Verse Wiki
Welcome to the Elemental Verse Wiki! This wiki is dedicated to the project Elemental Verse. Here, you may get more information on the collaboration between the Route 50 members Eevee90899, Nepeta, and thekingofpillowland. You can also read about the characters, plots, and other bits of info. Elemental Verse: Breaking News! Lyra's still alive... A flicker of blue fire catches my eye and I turn toward it. It might ignite something. I better put it out. I think. When I tried to douse it with water, it didn't work, so I decided to use a hose. When I used the hose, the fire ominously turns black. "Wh-what the hell?"I exclaim, confused. Then, a gust flies by quickly behind me, and I turn my head. Then it happens in front of me, and I jerked back. It then started to happen all around me, and i began to get cautious. "W-who's there?!" I yell with caution, a small metal bar in one hand. Then I get a glimpse of black pigtails and blue fire before receiving a knock to the head. I wake up to a young girl, about 15 years old, grinning at me. I try to back up and notice i can't move my arms. "Well, well you're finally awake!" She says. "The name's Lyra "Dark Inferno" Grimoire." She then took a bow and noticed me quivering. "Oh? Scared are ya? Relaax! I won't kill you.. yet." Then she turned around. "I wonder what i should do to you first..." She turned her head and looks at me while smiling before grinning. "Heh.. maybe a sweet lullaby'll help..." She then walked back and crouched before me, with an evil glint in her eyes. The last thing i heard, was me screaming. I wake up to find myself still tied up and i sigh. It wasn't a dream. I look down to find Lyra in an awkward position and singing Her voice was thoroughly beautiful. When she opens her eyes, she stares at me, noticing me awake before placing her hand on my face, making me blush madly while she continued to sing. "What are you doing?" I ask. She looked at me and smiled without a hint of mischief. Then her face looked serious. "Please! Help me!" I cringed and "Tched", showing annoyance. "So you knock me out, take me to a dark place, tie me up, threaten to kill me, sing and now this?!" I blurt out. Lyra looked honestly hurt. "S-sorry... I just didn't know any other way to seduce you!" She giggled. "Oh god!" I exclaimed. "But truly, i do need your help." She says. "With what?" She sat down, her legs sprawled out behind her with her body up straight. "Elemental Verse has fallen... the pokemon in our world have disappeared along with the elementals.." "Wait! Wait! You mean Pokemon, those mysterious creatures who were controled by their saviors?" Lyra looked at me with a bold expression. "Yes. Me and my friends were those saviors, the elementals.. but those demons who once devoured this city.. they killed them all.. except me. I need to rebuild Elemental Verse, so that when they come back.." Lyra then trailed off. I knew what she meant, somehow. "Okay." She looked at me willingly. "I'll help. How do we start?" She stood up and pointed at me. "First! Think of a name i can use!" "Eh?!" "C'mon, Lyra sounds boring now!" You think long and hard.. "Ah! Kurai! That's a great name!" She exclaims, spinning around. She then grabs the rope and quickly unties it. Then she grabs my hand and drags me somewhere. "Let's go! To the new verse!" The new Elemental Verse, Elemental Verse II has been created. But will it fail once more? ''Elemental Verse'' Elemental Verse was first started in their original roleplay on December 31st, 2013. Their roleplay is located on Route50.net. The Collaboration began with Lyra, Alarie, Cain, Magnus and Pippa. Later, Claude, Muiya, Luka, Luke and Mei came in. Then during the New Generation, Lucidette, Kirara, Alex, Lione, and Kangeko came in. Saige is also in their group along with Cynthia. It officially ended on June 16th, 2015.